My arrogant boyfriend
by HikaHaru4ever
Summary: I suck at summaries...but it's HikaxHauhi fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here with my new fanfic! I know I didn't finish my other fanfic but a new idea came to me and I just can't wait to write this! This will be different from my other fanfics. I hope you guys will love this fanfic! I was into writing this fanfic while listening to a music~ kekeke.

It was a beautiful day here in Tokyo. Trees are very green, flowers are blooming, and it was beautiful summer. Now, this story is about a hardworking girl who will do anything just to get money and help her family, and of course to pay her rent. She's a strong woman and won't let anything stop her that's blocking her from archiving her dream. But soon she'll meet a boy who will destroy her dreams and make her suffer...or is it? Now, who is this person you're asking? Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. It was 7:30 am and her alarm clock rang.

"Ugh!" She threw her alarm clock at the wall and got up. She stretch her arm and back and went to the bathroom.

"Okay Haruhi let's go to work!" She looks into the mirror talking to her reflection.

After taking a shower, she putted on simple clothing, and ran outside.

~Arriving at her work~

"Haruhi! Your late!" Her boss yelled.

"Sorry boss! Won't happen again!"

"Better not!"

Haruhi sighed and went to change to her uniform. So you see, Haruhi work in a coffee shop and it's the only job she could find. After changing she went to the counter and started making coffee.

"Morning Haruhi!" Amily greeted her.

"Amily! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, Haruhi you needed some sleep and you took the shift so I figured you need some looonnnnggg rest."

Haruhi and Amily lived together in Amily's apartment. She help Amily pay the rent since she's living with her.

"Whatever." Haruhi said and went to her costumer.

"Welcome! May I take your order?" Haruhi said with bright smile.

On the other side, there's this guy living in a huge mansion where he's so lucky that he's rich. Beside him was his twin brother still sleeping. He looked at his alarm clock and it was 8:15 am.

"…..oh shit! I'm freaking late!" He got out of his bed and he fell down. His brother heard the loud thud and saw him on the floor.

"Hikaru what are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh you know, just exercising." He laughed. Then he got up and went to the bathroom taking a quick shower.

"Why is he rushing?" His twin brother asks. "Oh he's late for work."

Hikaru quickly went to his huge wardrobe. His wardrobe was full of expensive watch, expensive shoes, clothing, bags, and other rich people have.

Hikaru works on a fashion design company and he's the president of the company. He fix his red hair, took out a shirt that said 'DON'T MESS WITH ME', a pair of dark jeans, sunglass, black shiny shoes, and a scarf.

"Kaoru I'm going! Make sure you go to work!"

"Okay Hikaru."

~Arriving at famous Hitachiin fashion design company~

Hikaru arrive at his company and was greeted by the security.

"Morning boss Hikaru."

"Morning." Hikaru said in a cold tone.

The security took out his phone and texted the front desk lady.

_The devil arrive!_

"Good morning Sir Hikaru!" The front desk lady smiled at him but he ignored her and went to the elevator.

"Jerk." The front lady whispered. She went to her computer and starts typing and sends a message to the other workers.

_Message: The devil boss arrive!_

Hikaru pushed the elevator button and went to his destination.

Message send.

While Hikaru was still at the elevator, he's workers were chatting, eating...it's like a party. Then a message pop out on the computer screen. Everyone stopped and the guy looks at the message.

"He's coming!" He yelled. Everyone rushed around cleaning the place that they made mess, running around trying to get to their sits. When Hikaru arrive everyone pretended to work and that their really 'busy'

"Shima! Coffee! hurry!" Hikaru yelled as he went inside his office. Once he was inside his office, everyone sighed in relief.

As you can see, no one really likes him since he's mean to his workers. Every time he comes to work everyone would start sending out message and saying that the 'Devil boss has arrive.'

Hikaru ones again got out of his office and everyone starts 'working' again, he yelled.

"Shima! Where's my coffee?"

"Coming sir!" Shima rushed and ran to him. Because of her heels, Shima trip and spilled coffee all over Hikaru. Everyone gasped.

"Shit." Shima whispered. "I'm so sorry sir!"

"Ah! Your fired! Get out of my sight!" Hikaru yelled.

"But sir-"

"I said your fired! GET OUT!"

Shima cried and packed her things. Everyone stared at Hikaru.

"What are you staring at? Get back to work!"

"Hikaru!" Karou called his brother.

"Karou, your here."

"Uh huh and Shima told me you fired her?"

"Yes, she spilled coffee all over my expensive shirt!" Hikaru went back inside to his office followed by Kaoru.

"Brother, if you keep being mean, no one will really like you. You need to find an assistant...AGAIN."

"Whatever. Will you bring me something to eat?"

Kaoru sighed. "Sure brother."

~At Haruhi's work~

Kaoru arrived at a coffee shop and decided to buy something in there for his brother. Haruhi greeted him.

"Welcome sir!" She smiled. "What would you like to order?"

Karou smiled. "Can you give me the chocolate cake and latte please?"

"Sure thing!"

~After 5 min~

"Here you go sir!"

"Thank you...may I know your name?" Kaoru asked.

"Sir?"

"You seem a hard working person."

"Well, I am. I need to get money in order to pay for my rent, help my family and I'll do anything for it."

Kaoru look at her. _She's so cute! Such brown chocolate eyes._

"How would you like to work on my company?"

"Really?" Haruhi gasped.

"Yes. You'll be brother's assistant! He needs a new assistant."

"What happen to his other assistant?"

"Um...do you want the job or not?"

"Of course I'll take it!"

"Okay I'll let your boss know that you be working with me."

"Um, actually it's okay for me to have two jobs. I want to work here and in your company. I'll sort the schedule out. I'll work in here at night after my job in there."

"Okay. Whatever you say. Come to our company tomorrow."


	2. yikes!

Hello! Yes! Second chapter! Huhuhu Well…..anyways on with the chapter!

"Haruhi who was that guy?" Amily ask.

"Some random guy who offered me a job to be his brother's assistant."

"Really? Wow it must be your lucky day."

After working Amily went home first while Haruhi was still at the café cleaning. After cleaning she grabbed her bag and walked outside of the café. It was a chilly night.

As he walk down the street a black car almost hit her.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

The owner of the car open the door and step out.

"Excuse me? Maybe you should look around first before you cross the street you dumb girl!"

Haruhi gasped. _How dare he talk to me like that!_

"Oh I'm dumb? Then how about this!" Haruhi threw small rocks at his car.

"What the? What the heck are you doing? Stop that! My precious car!" He went inside of his car and quickly drove off.

"Yeah! Run away bastard!" Haruhi yelled and laugh.

~Hitachiin mansion~

Hikaru parked his car and went inside his mansion angrily. He slam the door making Kaoru drop his plate.

"Hikaru! What the heck?" Karou said.

"Ugh! She's going to pay for this! She's going to pay for this!" Hikaru yelled as he went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Who?" Karou asked.

"This woman who threw rocks at my car!"

Karou laughed.

"What so funny Kaoru?"

"It's just that...that's the first time a girl actually did that to you."

"And she's going to pay for that!" Hikaru sat down on the chair glaring at the floor. Karou sighed.

"Anyway, I found you a new assistant. She seems a hard working girl."

"Who?"

"She works at a coffee shop. Her boss gave me her information and some of her paper works. She's a scholarship students when she was in high school and she said she'll do anything to help her family and...Hikaru are you listening?"

"What?" Hikaru who was still glaring at the floor, thinking about the woman who threw rocks at his car.

"Hikaru! Listen!" Kaoru gave him her folder that contains her picture and some information.

"Her name is Haruhi fujioka."

"Kaoru look I'm not-" Hikaru was about to leave, but when he saw the picture...

"It's her!" Hikaru yelled.

"Huh?"

"It's her! The woman who threw rocks at my car!"

"Oh...small world."

Then Hikaru had an idea.

"Brother? What are you thinking?" Kaoru asked.

"She'll do anything just to get money and help her family right? Oh she'll get the job alright." Hikaru smirk evilly while Kaoru sighed and shook his head.

~Next Morning~

Another beautiful day for Haruhi. It was her first day at work. When she was done taking a shower and dressing up, she went to the Hitachiin Fashion Design Company.

"Okay Haruhi, let's do this!" Haruhi went inside the building and when she saw the inside, she gasped.

"Wow!" Haruhi went to the front desk lady.

"Excuse me, but I'm here for um...Hikaru Hitachiin...assistant?"

"Oh you're the person who's going to be our boss assistant? I feel bad for you."

"Huh?"

"Just go to 4th floor."

"Okay thanks." Haruhi went to the elevator and went to 4th floor.

As she arrives all the workers were ones again laughing, chitchatting.

"Excuse me!" Haruhi asked one of the workers.

"Yes?"

"Is Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin here?"

"Oh, he's not here yet. Who are you?"

"I'm his assistant."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Then a message pop out on the computer screen.

"He's here!" Everyone started cleaning up and running to their sits.

"Wait why are you guys running?" Haruhi asked.

"Because the devil is here!"

Then the elevator open revealing Hikaru and Kaoru. Apparently Hikaru went to a stylist and dyed his hair black.

Hikaru saw Haruhi and smirked.

"Haruhi! You're here!" Kaoru smiled and waved at her.

"Good morning...Kaoru is it?"

"Yup!"

"So...who's where's your brother?"

"I'm right here." Hikaru went in front of Kaoru still smirking.

"Oh good morning sir." Haruhi bowed.

"Hm, it seems you don't remember me."

"Sir?"

Hikaru just smiled and went to his office.

"I want coffee now!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well Haruhi good luck." Kaoru said.

"Um...thanks?" Haruhi went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Then she went to Hikaru's office.

"Sir here's your coffee."

Hikaru took the coffee and took a sip.

"Blehk!" Hikaru pretended he didn't like the coffee.

"This taste horrible! Go make me another one!"

Haruhi went to the kitchen again to make some coffee. Everyone watched her. Hikaru went out of his office and Haruhi gave him his coffee.

Hikaru took a sip again. He looks at Haruhi and smirked. He pored the coffee all over her.

"Ah!" Haruhi gasped and yelled a little bit because of the coffee.

"I still didn't like it." Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he got out of the elevator.

"That's what you get for what you did last night." Hikaru said.

"What? I don't-I-" Haruhi was confuse at first but then it hit her.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're that...guy-last night?" Haruhi gasped.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you Fujioka."

STOP!

Chapter done here! Kekeke so what do you guys think? Huh? Please review! Review! Review! I would appreciate your comments….and you hate this story well…..haters gonna hate but still review! xoxoxox


	3. Did it strike your heart?

Hello! Back with another chapter! Kekeke tried to make it longer!~

_"Oh no. Don't tell me you're that...guy-last night?" Haruhi gasped._

_"Yeah. Nice meeting you Fujioka."_

~…...~

"Oh no." Haruhi said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to fire you. That's if you still want this job." Hikaru smirked. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and Haruhi.

_"What should I do? Should I work for him? Or not? But I really need this job. Goodness! Why does it have to be him_!" Haruhi thought. Finally Haruhi decided she would stay.

"Fine. I will still accept the job."

_"I'm not gonna lose to him" Haruhi thought again._

"Good." Hikaru smirked.

After accepting the challenge...I mean job, Haruhi went back to her desk and started typing stuff that Hikaru asked her to do. Haruhi cleaned Hikaru's office 3 times, cleaned his desk 4 times, ask her water 5 times, and other unnecessary things. But Haruhi never gave up. She just did whatever it takes for her to get money and help her family.

"Excuse me?" The woman said.

"Yes?"

"Your Haruhi right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Renge by the way." Renge smiled and gave her a cup of tea. "You must be having hard time Haruhi." Renge sat next to her since their desk are just near to each other.

"Well, true...but I'm determine what ever task I have to do. Beside I'm his assistant." Haruhi sighed and started typing again.

"More of like a slave." Renge took a sip of her tea.

~…...~

After work Haruhi pack her things ready to go to her other job.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called.

"Oh Kaoru hey." Haruhi smiled.

"Going to the café?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup!"

"Want me to send you over there?"

"No thanks. I can walk."

"oh. Okay then."

Haruhi grabbed her stuff and went to the café. Kaoru watched her as she walked out of the building.

_"I have a weird feeling." Kaoru thought_

Kaoru went to Hikaru's office.

"Hey bro!" Kaoru said.

"Hey."

"It's time to go."

"Okay. Where's my assistant? She suppose to give me the papers I ask her to type!"

Kaoru sat down on the couch and sighed.

"How long are you going to make her suffer?" Kaoru asked.

"Until she cries and quit this job."

Kaoru looked at the ceiling then to Hikaru.

"I'm actually surprise she survive here in one day. Usually no one survive being your assistant in one day." Kaoru laughed. "Looks like someone is finally going against you. She's tough."

Hikaru chuckled.

"I don't think so." Hikaru smirked.

~…...~

Haruhi finally arrived the Café and went to change to her uniform.

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi turned around and saw her friend Mori, and his cousin Hunny.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny waved at her.

"Hunny senpai! Mori senpai!" Haruhi smiled and waved back at them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Haruhi approached them.

"Of course we want delicious cake and tea!" Hunny said as he sat down on the coach.

"Okay. I already know what you like Hunny senpai. How about you Mori senpai?"

"Same." Mori said.

"Okay be right back!" Then Haruhi went to the counter and started making tea.

"Hey Takashi? Kaoru just texted me and he said he wanted to hang out with us. Let's invite them!" Hunny smiled.

"Mm." Mori nodded. Mori doesn't really talk that much.

~…...~

Kaoru looked at his phone and smiled. Then he turns to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru let's go to the Café! Mori senpai and Hunny senpai are waiting for us in there."

"Whatever." Hikaru said in a bored tone. They went to their car and drove to the café.

Finally Hikaru and Kaoru arrive at the Café.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Hunny waved at them.

"Hey Hunny senpai Mori senpai." Kaoru said. They all sat down and ordered food.

"Did you guys order yet?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes we already did!" Hunny senpai said happily. "Haru-chan is getting my desert!"

"Haru-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay Hunny here's your-" Haruhi gasped when she saw Hikaru.

_"What the?" Haruhi thought_

As for Hikaru who was also surprised,

"What are you doing in here?" Hikaru asked.

"You two know each other?" Hunny asked.

"Of course!" Kaoru said. "She's Hikaru's assistant." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi snapped back to reality and shake her head. Then she gave Hunny's order and Mori's order.

"Haruhi we would like to order too!" Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded and took out a pen and paper.

"What can I get for you Kaoru?"

Kaoru started ordering and asked Hikaru what he likes.

"Whatever Kaoru." Hikaru said still looking at Haruhi.

"Is that all Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup!"

"Okay I'll be right back with your order Kaoru."

~…..~

"I didn't know Haru-chan and Hika-chan knows each other." Hunny said as he took a bite of his cake.

"Well, they don't really like each other."

Then Haruhi came back with Kaoru's order.

"Here you go Kaoru." Haruhi gave Kaoru's order and a tea.

"Hey where's my tea?" Hikaru asked but Haruhi ignored him.

"Is there anything else I can get you Kaoru?" Haruhi smiled.

"No thanks Haruhi." Kaoru smiled back. Well, in his head he was laughing for Haruhi ignoring Hikaru. Hunny and Mori smiled at them. Of course they knew it was the first time someone ignored Hikaru.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hikaru asked again getting irritated.

"How about you Hunny senpai?" Haruhi ignored him again.

"Nope!" Hunny smiled.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Hikaru yelled at her.

"You Mori senpai?"

"No thanks." Mori said.

"Okay I'll be going then." Haruhi smiled went back to the counter still ignoring Hikaru.

"Hey!" Hikaru was about to go to her but Kaoru stopped him.

"Hikaru sit down! Don't cause any scene." Kaoru said as he took a bite of his cake. "Here let's share this."

"No I don't want it anymore!" Hikaru clench his fist. Oh he was mad alright. He look back at Haruhi who was talking to her friend.

_"She's kind of cute when she smiles actually." Hikaru thought. "What the? What Am I thinking!." Hikaru shook his head._

When Haruhi noticed Hikaru was looking at her, he quickly looked away and he was blushing.

"You okay Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Y-yeah."

Kaoru looked at him then to Hunny and Mori. Hunny smiled understanding what Kaoru was thinking.

_"He likes Haruhi." Kaoru thought. _

_"He's to oblivious." Hunny thought._

Hunny and Kaoru smirked.

After work Haruhi went home and went directly to her bed. She was so tired that she couldn't even move. Then she fell asleep.

~…..~

It was 7:30 am and Haruhi went to the Hitachiin Fashion design Company. As she entered she ran to the elevator.

"Wait hold the elevator!" Haruhi yelled. The elevator open and Hikaru was there.

Haruhi looked at him then sighed in frustration.

_"Why?"_ Haruhi thought

"Are you coming or not?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi entered the elevator. It was an awkward atmosphere, and no one spoke.

Finally they arrive at the office. Hikaru step out first and went to his office. Haruhi went to her desk and sighed.

"Oh that's right! I was supposed to give the papers to him!" Haruhi went inside to his office.

"Um sir here's some papers you need to sign...and here's your tea." Haruhi gave him his tea.

"Thanks." Hikaru said in a cold tone.

When Hikaru took his tea it slip on his hand making all the hot tea spilled his shirt and hand.

"Ouch!" Hikaru yelled.

"Sir!"

Hikaru's hand was red because of the hot tea.

Haruhi led him to the couch to sit. Then she took a first aid kit. She sat down beside him.

"Give me your hand."

"I can do it myself."

"Sir, I'm being nice in here." Haruhi took his hand.

Hikaru watched her as she wrapped a cold pad on his hand. His heart starts beating fast. He watched her eyes, nose, and lips.

_"What's going on? Why is my heart like this? My heart is pounding so fast."_

"Done!" Haruhi look at him then smiled.

It struck him.

YAY! 3rd chapter done! I hope you guys like it! Please review! see you in the next chapter!


End file.
